This is the twelfth year of anatomical studies of the face, pharnyx and cranium of the human fetus at term. A general anatomy book, The Head of the Human Infant, is in preparation of text matching the completed illustrations. Portions of the book are now in critical review. Negotiations for its publication are in progress.